


Johannes, What Have You Done Now?!

by addicted_2_manga



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas market, Funny, Gen, Johannes is a bit homesick, Mahiru is accidentally drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: Mahiru is shopping at the Yokohama Red Brick Warehouse Christmas Market and runs into a familiar "researcher". Shenanigans ensue.





	Johannes, What Have You Done Now?!

Mahiru would’ve preferred to come during the day when there were less people, but as always, Kuro had to sample the various street foods; and so they found themselves navigating the bustling evening crowd at the Yokohama Red Brick Warehouse Christmas Market. The plucky teen had to concede the point that the dark night sky gave an even more impressive and dreamlike air to all the bright, glittering stalls and displays. Kuro tailed his Eve, weaving in and out of the throng effortlessly as he finished off a bratwurst. Mahiru stopped abruptly. The Servamp’s feline reflexes were the only reason he didn’t slam into the brunet’s back. He looked up over Mahiru’s shoulder to see what had stopped the boy, and instantly spotted a lilac-haired head towering over most of the crowd.

“Johannes-san!” Mahiru shouted, waving a hand tentatively. The eccentric researcher turned and looked in their direction. A smile formed around the bendy straw that seemed permanently affixed to his mouth as he approached the Sloth Pair.

“Ah! Izuku Midoriya-kun!” He nearly shouted as he came up to unwittingly tower over the boy. He gave the high school student a pat on the shoulder and nodded at Kuro. Mouthful of bratwurst, Kuro offered a lackluster nod back.

“And who is that?” Mahiru’s face fell flat and he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. “Not even one syllable right! Shi-ro-ta Ma-hi-ru!” He corrected Faust, exaggerating his annunciation.

“Yes. Of course!” Johannes clapped a hand on the young Eve’s back and unconsciously began guiding him along. The Servamp among them shrugged lazily and followed along as he finished off his last bite of food. 

“What brings you here, Eve of Sloth,” the strange scholar asked cheerily.

“Um, I’m shopping for a friend. Wh-”

Johannes suddenly stopped, almost causing a collision of bodies as the crowd had to adjust around them. He raised an arm theatrically. “Ah, the wonder of die Weihnacthszeit! It’s not complete without a trip to einen Weihnachtsmarkt!” He practically shouted in his enthusiasm.

“Wait?” Mahiru cocked his head, frowning in confusion. “What? Is that German?”

The tall scientist seemed to spot something. Just as suddenly as he’d stopped, he broke away, striding confidently to a stall a little ways up.

“What a pain.” Kuro muttered as he turned to follow. Feeling increasingly bewildered, Mahiru went after them. He caught up just in time to hear Johannes telling the stall owner “three Glühwein, bitte.” The woman cheerfully fulfilled his order and the German transplant turned to face his unwitting company with one of his odd grins. He handed a mug first to Servamp, and then to Eve before turning once more to grab his own and lead them back towards the center of the square.

“Uh, thanks, I guess?” Mahiru looked down at the hot drink suspiciously, and brought his nose down to catch a whiff. It smelled interesting, but he was still wary, remembering the last time he’d blindly accepted a drink from the maniacal man leading their way. He snuck a peek at Kuro, who was drinking his Glühwein and seemingly enjoying it. The trusting teen at last brought the mug to his mouth, blew across the top and took a curious sip. He had, after all, watched Johannes buy it. Surely, it was safe. He was rather surprised, as well, to discover it was delicious. It was the perfect drink to enjoy in the frigid night air. Smiling, Mahiru took another drink. It then occurred to him that the older man had been rattling off the entire time they’d been walking and he hadn’t noticed.

“Germany is so beautiful this time of year.” A handkerchief seemed to magically materialize in the man's hand. He brought it up dab at his eyes with a heavy sigh. “ It brings me to tears! I almost wish I’d gone home for the season, but my research keeps me here. Na ja. Have you been a good boy, Shirota Mizuki-kun?”

The boy in question gave himself a light slap on the forehead as he corrected the forgetful man yet again. “Shirota Ma-hi-ru.” He paused to take another drink of his Glühwein. “I guess.”

“Ah! Gut gemacht!” Johannes smiled warmly as he slipped his handkerchief into a pocket of his lab coat. “I’d hate for the Eve of Sloth to be visited by Knecht Ruprecht!” He said absently before taking a drink.

Mahiru followed suit, relishing the warmth and the scent of the surprising drink. His face was beginning to flush and he felt an odd buzz coming over him. He looked around, feeling a new sense of wonder at all the bright lights. A spontaneous laugh rolled off his tongue, making him stop and squint in confusion. He shrugged happily and took another drink. “Ka-n-e… what?”

“Knecht Ruprecht.” The German tilted his head back and finished his Glühwein in one fast gulp. He slipped the mug into the other pocket of his lab coat and continued with a nostalgic gleam to his eyes. “Schwarzer Peter. Krampus. The Anti-claus, yes!”

“Anti-claus?”

“This is so troublesome.” Kuro huffed from behind his master. The young Eve nearly jumped from the start. “I’m going to go try some Spätzle.” The Servamp mumbled as he wandered off. The brunet finished off his drink and looked up expectantly at his spontaneous companion.

“Krampus.” The scientist said with a shrug. He bent down to bring his face in close to the boy’s. "He comes to punish all the naughty children.”

Mahiru laughed, rubbing his hot cheek. “So, he leaves behind lumps of coal?”

“Coal? No, of course not!” Johannes sprung back up to full height with an unsettling laugh. “He’s a cloven-hoofed, horned demon who whips the naughty children and steals them away!” He said with an intense glare.

The shocked teen clenched his hands around his empty mug as his eyes grew and his lips trembled slightly. “Wh-what?!”

“Why worry about him, you’ve been a good boy, after all!” Johannes patted him on the shoulder. Kuro rejoined them and gave his young Eve a curious look as he shoveled the cheesy Spätzle into his face. Just as Mahiru was about to say something, Johannes caught sight of something yet again and broke away.

“Ah! Miku-Miku!” He shouted as he strode off, completely unaware of the terror he’d left in his wake. “Are you looking for Stollen?”

“Kuro!” Mahiru yelled at the blue-haired immortal. Kuro grunted in reply, mouth still full.

“I’ve been a good boy right?” The brunet turned his body in towards the vampire, a panic-stricken look quickly taking overtaking his face. “Tell me I’ve been a good boy!”

The Servamp of Sloth swallowed and paused, watching his Eve with the slightest hint of interest as he considered the boy. “Mahiru. Are you drunk?”


End file.
